1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery case and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic and communication industries, mobile electronic devices have recently come into wide use. Secondary batteries are widely used as power sources for the mobile electronic devices due to their economical efficiencies. The secondary batteries may also be used not only in cellular phones or notebook computers but also in medium and large-sized apparatuses such as machine tools, electric bicycles and automobiles, which requires high output and high power. The secondary batteries used in the medium and large-sized apparatuses are used as a battery pack obtained as a power source by connecting a plurality of bare cells in series and/or parallel.
As described above, the battery pack having the plurality of bare cells further includes various protection devices for the purpose of safety. Among these protection devices, a temperature measurement device measures a temperature of the battery pack and then transfers the temperature to a protection circuit module. If a predetermined temperature is sensed, the temperature measurement device transfers the sensed temperature to the protection circuit module so that current is cut off. Accordingly, the battery pack does not generate excessive heat which could cause a fire.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.